Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data (e.g., information) and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, resistance variable memory, such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM) and resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), such as spin torque transfer random access memory (STTRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined to form a solid state drive (SSD). A solid state drive can include non-volatile memory such as NAND flash memory and/or NOR flash memory, and/or can include volatile memory such as DRAM, among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory. In some instances, caching can be utilized in SSDs.